Abram "owlbear" Samson (Matthew Ashburn)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Barbarian (Brutal Pugilist/Urban Barbarian) Level: Level Experience: 35 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common Deity: Cortessa First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 human) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 8 -1 (-2 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (5 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (max-2) HP: 14 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Barbarian) AC: 15 = + DEX (2) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 17 = + BAB (1) + STR (4) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = (2) + CON (1) + resilient trait (1) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +0 = (0) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Unarmed strike: Attack: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: lethal or nonlethal Cestus: Attack: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: lethal, B or P Grapple: Attack: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Special: successful check and both parties gain the grappled condition Dagger: Attack: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: lethal Thrown Dagger: Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range Incr: 10' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (strength) Size: medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian (Hit point @ 1st) Bonus Feat: Select one extra feat at 1st level Skilled: +1 skill point per level Class Features Barbarian (Brutal Pugilist/Urban Barbarian) Armor/Weapons: Simple and martial weapons,light armor,shields (except tower) Controlled rage: May split +4 (morale bonus) between physical stats when raging (increments of 2). Gains no will bonus or AC drop,and can still use mental skills (11 rounds/day) Crowd Control: +1 to AC (dodge) and attack rolls when adjacent to 2 or more enemies. Movement is not impeded by crowds. Gains a bonus = 1/2 Barbarian level in Intimidate rolls to influence crowds Feats Improved Unarmed Strike (level 1): may deal lethal damage unarmed,do not provoke attacks of opportunity with unarmed attacks Extra Rage (Human bonus feat): 6 additional rounds of rage per day Traits Bullied (Combat): +1 on attacks of opportunity with unarmed strikes Resilient(fortitude) (general): +1 to fortitude saves Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 4 = (4) + INT (-1)/Level; FC (0), human bonus (1) (Barbarian) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 * 0 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 0 0 * 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 6 1 3 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 * 0 +0 Perception 4 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession(Butler) 4 1 3 0 +0 Ride 0 0 * 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 * 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Cestus (right and left) 10 gp 2 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Ammo (100) 10 gp 10 lb common backpack 2 gp 2 lb belt pouch 1 gp .5 lb bandolier x 2 1 gp 2 lb bedroll .1 gp 5 lb rope (hemp) 1 gp 10 lb Dwarven trail rations x 5 10 gp 7.5 lb Silver weapon blanch x 4 20 gp - (1 lb/20) shaving kit 15 gp .5 lb grooming kit 1 gp 2 lb dagger 2 gp 1 lb = Totals: 131.1 gp 65.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances Initial Character Money: +150 gp earned on first adventure: +35 gp Career Earnings: 185 gp Carried Inventory: -131.1 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 53.9 gp Details Size:medium Gender:male Age:18 Height:5'10" Weight:180 Hair Color:black Eye Color:green Skin Color:olive Appearance:/A swarthy,handsome,man. He is muscular but not large,he is a man of wire and sinew.His odd charm is accentuated by his meticulously trimmed hair,and bandage running across the bridge of his broken nose. His hands are perpetually wrapped in bandages,to soothe his boxing injuries. Demeanor:loud and playful,with a perpetual grin.Has a tendency to make a bet or competition out of everything. Background Abram was born into a family of servants,to a well-to-do family of Venza. He was groomed from a young age to be the personal valet of the the Master's son.During the day he would labor and learn etiquette,but after his duties he would take part in sport with the other servants. Wrestling,foot races,you name it the servants took part in it.On the night of his 18th birthday, he ran away to pursue a life of adventure and riches. The rest is history in the making! Adventure Log Rodents of Unusual Size, pt 2 Dec 18, 2013 to Dec 23, 2013 XP Received: 35 XP = 0 EXP + 35 TXP; last post Dec 23 (5 days) Treasure Received: 30 GP = 0 EGP + 30 TGP; last post Dec 23 (5 days) Totals: 35 XP and 30 GP. Items taken: none Level Ups Level 2: Class: class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (10 Dec 2013) (GlassEye) level 1 *Approval (12 Dec 2013) (Scott DeWar) (non-judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters